Prejudice Is Just Ignorance
by ifoundmylaughingplace
Summary: Kurt Hummel went from being a loser to a super popular cheerleader at McKinley. Blaine Anderson, a star student, transferred schools for his mother's sake. What happens when both of their parents fall in love? Rated M for future chapters. Eventual Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, like, ever. Tell me if it's ok and if I should continue? ;A;**

**Glee isn't mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel hadn't always been popular.<p>

Even before he had come out to his dad about being gay in his sophomore year, people had bullied him because they thought he was exactly that. He gradually accepted the fact that this would be his life for the rest of his years in Lima, Ohio until he moved to New York City after graduation. At least, those WERE his plans until he joined the Cheerios, his high school's cheerleading squad lead by coach Sue Sylvester.

Ever since Kurt had joined up in the middle of his sophomore year, people had started respecting him more. He wasn't pushed into lockers, nor were homophobic slurs thrown at him every which way he went. Needless to say, Kurt Hummel had found himself at the tip of the high school food chain within less than a month. He always knew he belonged with the top bitches.

Before Kurt had joined the Cheerios, he was in Glee club with all of the people who accepted him. He had gotten in because he loved to sing and he expected to be doing lots of it, considering he was a brilliantly talented countertenor. However, there was the one named Rachel Berry, an annoying girl who believed that she was the most talented of them all and demanded every solo alongside the hulking love of her life, Finn Hudson, who wasn't even that great of a singer if you asked Kurt. Since he wasn't as confident at the time, Kurt just sort of gave up on ever trying to convince Mr. Schuester, their club director, to give him a solo for once. In defeat, he sat at the back of the room every day with his best friend Mercedes Jones, a gorgeously stylish ebony girl with pipes that could blow Rachel away as well.

After a year and a half of putting up with Rachel and her vigorous bickering with Mr. Schuester on why she should ALWAYS have the leads at their competitions, Kurt decided it was time for a change. He was tired of being at the bottom, tired of always being second, or even last to Rachel Berry. And most of all, he was tired of the way people treated him just because he came off as a little bit gay and for the fact that he was in Glee club. Ok, he came off as extremely gay. But either way, he was tired of his life as a "Lima Loser". Kurt Elizabeth Hummel wanted to be a top bitch at McKinley High School who could get whatever he wanted, when he wanted.

"Mercedes! Wait up!" Kurt called to his friend and did a little sprint down the hall in order to reach her.

"What is it, boo?" she replied heartily, smiling as she noticed that Kurt's always-perfect-hair was a little bit mussed.

"C-can I ask you something? I think I'll need a bit of help with my suggestion for us here…"

"What is it? Is Karofsky bothering you again? Cuz' I swear, if I hear one more thing from that homophobic jerk I'm gonna call Santana to go all Lima Heights on his a-"

"No Mercedes! No, no… It's just… Aren't you kind of tired?" Kurt questioned, letting out a small sigh.

"Tired? Tired of what? Frankenteen and Hobbit always getting the lead solos? Mr. Schue always tuning us out whenever we suggest something way better than what he always has us do? Yes Kurt, I'm tired of that. Now sorry, went on a bit of a rant there… What were you going to suggest?"

"Wow…. Uh, wow Mercedes. That's actually exactly what I was going to bring up! I feel the exact same way. I'm tired of the same old thing every freaking day after school and during! This is why I have a proposal for you… It's a little bit risky, but I think it'll work." Kurt replied with a sly smile and a wink at his best friend.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm listening, Hummel."

Kurt sighed in relief and began to speak, "Now… Now I know that we have been dubbed as the lowest people at this school ever since freshman year, but I think it's time for a little change of direction here. What I'm suggesting, my dear Mercedes is that we, you and I, join the Cheerios!"

Mercedes eyes practically popped out of her head as her jaw dropped to the floor. "Wh-what? Kurt are you kidding me? You know th-"

"Mercedes." Kurt interrupted. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that this won't change anything and we'll just end up looking lame for even trying. But no! Didn't you hear coach Sylvester the other day on the announcements saying that she wanted to change up her routine a little bit? Well? We could be that change! She's having auditions in two days after school. We could offer to sing during her cheerios numbers! We don't even have to dance or do anything super spectacular… Unless you want to?" Kurt stated with a small wince and a shrug of the shoulders.

Mercedes stared at him blankly, her expression unchanging.

"Oh! No, no! We don't have to do it! It's ok, I know it was a stupid idea… Gosh, I'm such an idiot for even-"

"KURT!" Mercedes exclaimed, startling the pale boy and making him cringe. "Are you kidding me? This is a perfect idea! Not even I would have ever thought of such a bright thing! This is genius! We're gonna be the most popular kids at this school in no time!" she squealed and threw her arms around him, causing Kurt to squeal as well, the two of them silently celebrating in the crowded hallway.

After their slight burst of excitement, the two of them waltzed off hand in hand to their next class, discussing what kind of routine they would do for their cheerios audition, and hoping that Sue would enjoy it enough to put them on the squad.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson had grown up in a rich family. He wasn't spoiled or anything, but his parent's expectations of him were extremely high, considering he was their only child. Blaine didn't mind though, he adored his parents. They did raise him, after all. He was always told that one day he would become a successful lawyer just like his father with a lovely housewife to provide for his children just like his mother now did.<p>

However, ever since his freshman year in high school, Blaine started to think that what his parents had told him his whole life was never going to come true.

Barely entering high school, Blaine had been an extremely polite boy, very cliché considering the fact he was attending Dalton Academy, a private school in Westerville, Ohio, where he lived. His grades were excellent in every subject. He had even joined the schools glee club, The Warblers, and been promoted to lead singer. He knew his life would be perfect from there on out, and that high school would be a breeze for him. He had perfect friends, perfect parents, and his life was pretty much flawless.

But his whole life flipped the day he came home and saw his father beating his mother. He had tried to stop the fight, but it just resulted in him receiving a black eye from his dad.

Later in the day when his father was taking a nap and his mother was still crying on the couch in the living room, Blaine called the police and told them what had happened. They immediately removed his father from the house, leaving him and his mom alone.

For months, his life had been very quiet, since his mother hardly spoke to him or to anyone for that matter. But then the day came when he knew everything that wasn't already changed in his life WOULD change.

"Blaine, dear?"

Blaine stopped as he was ascending the stairs and turned to face his mother, happy to hear her voice for once in a long while. "Yes, Mom?"

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a few minutes? It's really important."

"Alright." He replied coolly and followed his mom, taking a seat at the dining table.

"Sweetheart, I've been thinking a lot recently, as you know what happened with your father…" Blaine self-consciously put a hand to his eye. "Well, no one knows if and when he'll get out of jail, but I want both you and me to be safe, dear." As she started, she gripped Blaine's hand and gave him a small, yet reassuring smile.

Blaine smiled back at her widely and squeezed her hand back. "So… What were you going to tell me mom?"

"Oh honey… I know this may seem like a really hard thing to do, but I think we should move away from Westerville. Not too far out, just far enough so that we can both feel alright knowing we're safe."

Blaine paused for a moment and thought. Leave his whole life behind? He wasn't sure if he was ready for a thing like that. But, he DID want the best for him and his mom, mostly for her. If it made her feel more comfortable, then he would willingly do it. "Sure, Mom. I think it sounds like a great idea." He shot her a genuine smile and then reached to pull her in for a hug. As she complied, she let out a heavy sigh of relief.

She pulled back slowly and smiled at her son. "I was thinking maybe Lima? It's about two hours from here, and I know there are no private schools around, but we are tight on money… That's ok, though. Right, Blainers?"

Blaine held back a huge smile at the use of his mom's childhood nickname for him. "Of course that's ok, Mom. But I'll let you know that I will wanna come back every once in a while to visit my friends."

"Oh, of course that's fine, baby! I wouldn't wanna keep you from them anyway. They've been there for you for just about everything, just like you're always here for me." His mother reassured him as tears welled up in her hazel eyes. Blaine sighed happily as he grabbed hold of her for another bone-crushing hug.

"The only high school I know of around there is McKinley, is that where I'll be going?" he questioned.

"Well, yes, if that's the only one you know of. I don't know what their policies are there or anything, but I'll check it out when we find a nice house in the area. Everything's going to be ok from now on, Blaine. I promise." She mumbled into his hair, running her hand gently along his back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter is so short! Well, at least I think it is. xD It's kinda just getting me started and stuff, since I already know what I'm going to do with the rest of the story. And yes, Kurt's mom is dead. :( I don't think I mentioned that. Clearing up confusion just in case! The next chapter will include Kurt and Blaine finally seeing each other, but they won't meet just yet. It's rated M since I know there's going to be a few adult themes in later chapters if I do decide to continue with it.**

**Leave me some feedback?**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>About a week or so after Blaine's mother had found them a decent place to live in Lima, Ohio and selling their old house, the small family of two began their big move. The house had two stories, and despite how large it looked on the outside, it was actually quite small.<p>

Blaine's room and his mother's room were upstairs. His mother's was down the hall, and Blaine's was connected with the guest room by a double door bathroom. On the lower floor were the kitchen, living room, and dining room.

The day they moved out of their previous house was quite hectic. For some reason, Blaine's mother was in a huge rush. He guessed it was because she was excited. As he picked up two rather large boxes and began lugging them into the house, he noticed a girl in the yard next to theirs staring at him with a huge grin on her face.

He set the boxes down gently and straightened himself again, shooting her a confused look and a short wave. The short girl had long brunette colored hair and big brown eyes. The smile quickly faded from her face and she turned and sprinted into her house. _What the hell? Oh well, crazy neighbor. _Blaine thought to himself with a sigh before lifting the boxes again and making the rest of his way into the house.

As him and his mom finally got all of the boxes into the house, she told him to go up into his new room, rest for a bit, and figure out where he wanted some of things to go. He complied happily; his arms were kind of tired from lifting so much stuff. He skipped every other step of the stairs, quickly reaching his room.

Blaine glanced around a bit, enjoying that he had a rather large window. _Maybe I can sneak out every once in a while. _He thought with a snicker, but he doubted he'd ever do anything to worry his mom.

Flopping down on his sheet-less bed with a groan, Blaine stared up at the ceiling. He knew that he'd be starting at McKinley High School the following Monday, and it was now Saturday. As he remembered his perfect life at Dalton, Blaine realized that going to a public school was going to be so much more different. He sat up slowly, his muscles still somewhat achy.

As he lifted himself up, he happened to take a glance out his window before turning around. However, his short glimpse of the outside was a shock to him. He did a double-take before realizing that his neighbor had a window right across from his, and that she was staring right at him. He took a step closer to the window and reached to open it, doing it cautiously. She did the same thing and waved at him before calling out.

"Hi!" she hollered a bit too loudly.

"Umm, hi?" Blaine responded, loads quieter than her to prove that she didn't have to be so loud.

"I see you just moved in next door. My name is Rachel Berry! I'm a sophomore at McKinley High and I've lived here for years with my two gay dads." She stated with a twirl of her hair.

Blaine smirked. "Blaine Anderson. I'm a freshman, and I just moved here of course. I start at McKinley on Monday." He replied with a winning smile.

Rachel blushed lightly and glanced down before staring back at him. "Cool! Hey, do you wanna come over tomorrow? I'll tell you a bit about McKinley and the kind of people that are there and maybe you can tell me a little bit about where you came from?" she suggested.

"Sure, I'd be happy to do that. I'd have to ask my mom, but I'm sure she'll say yes. She's probably hoping that I'll make fast friends with a couple of people at least."

"Great! Alright, see you tomorrow at around 1 if she does say yes. Bye, Blaine." She bid him goodbye before shutting the window and closing her bright pink curtains.

_Man, I am DEFINITELY going to need to get me some curtains._ Blaine thought with a shake of his head.

* * *

><p>Monday came fast for Blaine. After spending most of his Sunday at Rachel's house talking to her about Westerville, he found that he barely had enough time to get ready for the next day.<p>

Walking through the front doors of McKinley a good 30 minutes before class would start, he noticed that the school was simply disgusting. There was an occasional crumpled paper on the ground every few steps he took, and some spots on the floor were stickier than others. Most of the lockers were full of graffiti and a couple of students he saw dressed like they were homeless. Blaine knew that this wasn't going to be anything like Dalton, where the uniforms were always prim and clean. He was very well dressed in a polo shirt, bowtie, loafers, and cuffed pants. Sadly, he knew he probably dressed better than half the school.

Walking while staring down and studying his class schedule, he found himself bumping directly into Rachel, almost knocking her over. He quickly reached out and grabbed her upper arms, steadying her carefully. She gasped and froze, then quickly smiled at him.

"Hey Blaine!" she greeted him and touched his shoulder lightly. "Mind if I see your schedule?"

Before Blaine could even give her an answer, the short girl grabbed it out of his hands and began going over it, smiling broadly. "Well, we don't have any real classes together except lunch, but that's alright! At least we can have more time to socialize." She nodded her head in a happy way and patted Blaine on the arm.

Blaine nodded back at her and forced a smile. He knew he really shouldn't be annoyed by Rachel since she was the only person he actually could talk to, but he couldn't help it. She talked a lot, and mostly about herself.

After about 2 minutes of listening to Rachel and adding a few "yeahs" and "uh-huhs", she suddenly grew silent, as did the rest of the hallway. Blaine looked up from staring at the floor mindlessly and gazed ahead of him.

A group of girls in what looked to be cheerleading uniforms were led by a tall (well, taller than Blaine) chestnut-haired boy dressed in a male cheerleading uniform. On his right was a fierce looking Latina, and on his left was a sassy looking dark-skinned girl.

The boy at the head of the herd had his nose turned up at everyone, and surprisingly nobody dared tell him anything. He had a very visible smirk on his face, as did the rest of those who were following him. As they practically marched down the hall in sync, the large crowd in the hall split for them.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, then rolled his eyes and sighed before glaring back at the group. Nothing like this ever happened at Dalton. Sure, the Warblers were just as close to high school fame as this crew was, but nothing like this had ever happened to their group, and no one was ever treated above anyone else.

Rachel grabbed Blaine with a huff and quickly began pulling him away. Blaine didn't wanna be there anyway and found himself shrugging Rachel off and following just as quick as she was storming. She soon found a table outside for them to sit at, and shoved herself down, arms crossed. Blaine eyed her questioningly and she turned to him with a sigh.

"If you MUST know, that was Kurt Hummel leading that posse. He just got promoted to head cheerleader last week and he's been acting like royalty. People are even treating him like royalty! I don't get it… I actually have TALENT! I should be the one splitting crowds of fans…" She mumbled the last sentence glancing up at Blaine every few moments.

Blaine chuckled lightly and Rachel shot him a look of shock and a small slap to his arm. "I'm sorry Rachel, I just, I still don't get what you're trying to tell me here. I could tell he thought he was better than everyone. All of those girls gave me bad vibes, too. Especially the two next to him. But why exactly are you so upset?"

Rachel stared at the floor, not meeting the boy's honey eyes. "Well, the thing is. Kurt, and the girl on his left, Mercedes Jones, used to be total losers, like me."

"You're not a loser, Rachel."

She smiled briefly before continuing, "Everyone thinks I am. Kurt used to be an even bigger loser, and that's kind of what ticks me off. You see, freshman year, both Kurt and Mercedes were in Glee Club with me."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly. _Glee Club?_

"As soon as Kurt got here, people bullied him because of his voice and the way he dressed. Mercedes wasn't really being bullied; she was just tired of always being at the bottom. We Glee kids were really the only people who accepted Kurt and he often reached out to us, but recently this year… Well, he started having an even worse attitude to us and he brushed us off for practically everything. Him and Mercedes stopped participating in our Glee meetings all together. Then one day, they just told Mr. Schuester, our director, that they were quitting Glee to join the Cheerios, the cheerleading team. I have you know that the team is led by Coach Sylvester, who has been trying to destroy us all of last year and this year. Well, after that, they cut off all contact with us and stopped being interested in what we were doing, and they even started being cruel to us, like we're lesser than them." Rachel ranted, but this time, Blaine listened intently, making appropriate faces for everything at this shocking news.

_What the hell? I would NEVER do that to the Warblers! They're my friends! This is just… insane. Who knew public school could be so… dramatic? I feel like Dalton was just a protective prison from everything real now… _Blaine shook himself of his thoughts and turned to look at Rachel again.

"What about that other mean-looking girl next to Kurt? The one on his right?"

"UGH. That's Santana Lopez. She's been on the Cheerios since last year, she's always been popular. But this year, she joined the club with two others, Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. I do have an idea of why they joined, but I'll get to that later… Well, despite the fact that she's in Glee, she doesn't get pushed around or anything because she's in the Cheerios. I think the club would be better off without her."

"Ok. What. The. Hell? That "Kurt Hummel" and "Mercedes Jones" need to get their shit straight." Blaine responded angrily, adding hand quotations around their names and shocking even himself with his use of foul language.

Rachel giggled. "I agree with you, y'know." She replied, nodding.

"And maybe if that Kurt Hummel wasn't such a stuck up bi-"

Blaine was silenced by a freezing splash of flavored ice to his face.

He heard Rachel gasp and leap up to tend to him, and he stayed very still, quite in shock of what had just happened.

Laughter could be heard in the background of his clouded mind, and it forced him to snap back to reality. He cleared his eyes of the slush with his hands and reluctantly opened them, watching as a large boy wearing a Letterman jacket walked backwards and shouted at him.

"Welcome to my school, new kid! Next time you have the balls to talk shit about my boyfriend, make sure I'm not in earshot, or the fury's gonna find you!" he called, pointing at his left fist with his right hand. He cackled to himself as he turned around and stalked off.

After processing what the huge jock had just told him, he slowly turned to Rachel and she had a small smirk on her face. Blaine sighed.

"Really, Rachel? I don't think that was funny. It was actually very humiliating. Nothing like that has ever happened to me in my entire life." He spat at her angrily before shaking his head to try and get some of the drink out of it. He could already feel it sticking to his face and clothes. God knew what it would do to his perfectly gelled hair.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. It's just; almost all of the "losers" in Glee Club have gotten that treatment already. It's a daily thing for some of us, and if you keep being seen with me, that's all you'll be getting. Are you sure you even wanna be friends?" she looked at him sadly as she spoke.

Blaine shook his head in disapproval. "Of course I do, Rachel. Social status doesn't matter to me, nor does the treatment I get for being friends with someone."

Rachel grinned. "Good, because you'll get used to that soon." She replied, giggling at him. "Now, let's go get you all cleaned up so we won't be late for first period."

"Alright." Blaine got up from his seat and walked slowly with Rachel as the cold from the ice slipped through his clothes.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Blaine broke it.

"So, what were you saying about Glee Club?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like? (: **

**Reviews are nice.**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. I am so sorry this took so long! :C Life got in the way I guess. I am in high school! **

**Well, hope you enjoy. This chapter is a bit shorter than my previous ones. To make up for it, I'll probably upload another one later today or tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>Kurt had been doing a very good job of keeping his social status high so that he wouldn't get bullied and everyone loved him. He tried his best when it came to things like that. He went to the furthest extents, even if that meant going out with someone he repulsed him to the extreme. That person was Dave Karofsky.<p>

He was only going out with Dave because he was the quarterback of the football team, and everyone knew that the two of them should be dating. Even though no one knew that Dave was gay until he and Kurt started dating, they had wanted them to be together because they were the most popular people in McKinley.

To say that Kurt simply didn't like him was an understatement. Kurt had a strong dislike towards him for being mean to his previous friends in the Glee Club, but he would never say it out loud. He'd never risk ruining his image.

Kurt strutted down the halls of McKinley with his head held high. As he turned the corner, when no one was looking, he visibly sighed and let his guard down for a few moments, only to return to his bitch smirk when he saw his boyfriend, Dave Karofsky, come out of one of the nearby classrooms.

He rolled his eyes before he could see him, but quickly grinned as Dave turned around and began walking towards Kurt. As Dave approached, he slipped an arm around Kurt's waist and lightly kissed his temple.

"Hey, babe." Dave greeted him happily, and tried to pull him in for a kiss.

"Umm, Dave? Do you even remember what I said about PDA in the hallways? You know I hate that." Kurt replied, pushing him off gently and crossing his arms with an over exaggerated sigh.

"Sorry… Just a little bit bothered."

"Really? What's bugging you, hun?" Kurt tried his best to sound interested, but he really wasn't.

"Well, today when I was walking up to the school I heard that new kid, Blaine Anderson, talking about you to that Rachel Berry girl. The things I heard kind of bothered me so I slushied the fool." He said this with a snicker as Kurt arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? And what kind of things was this boy saying?" Kurt questioned, practically glaring daggers at Dave as if forcing him to tell.

He chuckled before leaning in to whisper what he had heard Blaine say in Kurt's ear.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. _People talk bad about me? I thought everyone liked me. I'm not super mean. At least, I don't think I am…_ _I don't even know this stupid new kid. Rachel was probably putting thoughts in his head to make him think negative about me. Figures, she WOULD do something like that._ He thought with a shrug, and he brushed it off, but Dave kept talking.

"Yeah, and I told him next time he was talking about you, that I'd punch him in the face!" He ended his statement with a growling laugh.

Kurt chuckled nervously and let out an internal sigh. He was really getting tired of David.

As Dave rambled on about things Kurt didn't care about, Kurt had his mind elsewhere.

_I wonder what this new kid's like? I haven't seen him around at all, and I know everyone's name and face at this school. He's probably a total nerd. If he really hangs out with Rachel like Dave said, no wonder I've never seen him. _Kurt stared blankly and thought until Dave snapped his fingers in front of Kurt's face to get his attention.

"You alright, Kurt?" he asked, with a somewhat worried expression on his face, he slung an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Yeah, m'fine." He mumbled before he unhooked Dave's arm from him and speeding to his classroom.

Kurt's mind wandered for the remainder of the class period, thinking of when he could possibly see this "Blaine" character. He didn't think TOO much on it, though. He didn't really believe Blaine mattered that much considering he hung out with Glee kids.

However, by the end of his next class, Kurt already had his eye out for Rachel. He had warned the football players not to slushie any of them so he could try and spot the new kid.

For some reason, he did have an itch to see him. He couldn't really explain it. It could be because Blaine had been talking badly of him, but other than that, he really didn't know.

As his eyes scanned the halls for the boy, he walked quickly, not bothering to dodge anyone since they all pretty much separated just so Kurt could pass through. For once, Kurt was grateful for it. He didn't really like all of the attention he got, but he took what he could get to keep up his image.

Soon enough, he spotted Rachel. And of course, she was with the new kid. Their backs were facing Kurt, so instead of walking up to them, he just straggled behind, trying to catch every little glimpse he could of Blaine Anderson.

When Rachel and Blaine abruptly stopped at Rachel's locker, Kurt leaned against the opposite wall casually, waving to all the people that passed by. He snuck about a million glances at Blaine, observing his features, and the way he acted.

By what Kurt was seeing, Blaine Anderson seemed to be a nice guy. _Maybe Dave was just telling me that so he would have an excuse to slushie Blaine._ He thought with a snarl. The football players all knew that Kurt didn't particularly like to see any student get slushied, enemy or not, he just didn't like it. He had been down that road before. They made sure not to do it around him, and he was sure Dave just wanted an excuse to show off.

Observing the pair more, he noticed that Rachel was flirting with Blaine. A lot. Arching an eyebrow, Kurt realized that Rachel's attempts of pathetic flirting were in vain. Blaine wasn't reciprocating at all.

A rather large smirk spread across Kurt's features. _Might he be gay? This could be fun._ He plotted, adjusting his position against the wall to make himself look more appealing. Of course, he got stares from other students, but Kurt didn't care. He really wanted to mess around with Blaine's mind.

The boy wasn't bad looking in Kurt's opinion, but he was pretty short. Maybe if he didn't gel his hair so much, maybe leave it tousled, and lose the bowtie along with the collared t-shirt, he would be a lot more attractive to Kurt.

Kurt was getting fed up in waiting for the hobbit to turn around, and was just about to waltz over there and introduce himself (despite the fact that he knew Rachel would bite his head off for it), when the bell sounded for the next period.

Kurt smiled and pretended to be distracted by the people waving and saying hi to him, but watched Blaine and Rachel out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>Rachel gave him a tight hug before closing her locker and spinning around in the opposite direction, walking to her class. Blaine however, lingered a bit, waiting for the halls to clear more. He leaned back on the lockers and stared down at his open book, studying notes.<p>

When there was finally a gap between students, Blaine slowly looked up, his eyes catching a cheerios uniform, and without noticing, he raked his eyes up a boy's body. When he came to the face, he was in shock. It was none other than Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Kurt, still pretending to be distracted, knew that Blaine was checking him out. Even if it might have been unintentional (though Kurt was sure it was), it was hard to hide the smug look on his face, and his cyan eyes finally met Blaine's hazel ones.<p>

The smirk was clearly visible now, and Kurt knew he couldn't help it. As he stared into Blaine's eyes, he realized how beautiful they were. He let his mouth drop open a little bit, before hastily closing it, due to something unexpected.

After Blaine had practically stared into his soul, the boy had slammed his book closed, narrowed his eyes, and walked away, leaving Kurt Hummel alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it?**

**Thanks for reading. c:**

**Again, sorry.**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so, I'm sorry I didn't update like I promised yesterday, but I had no idea that I'd be busy all day working on a project for school at my friend's house. I was also at a loss at what to make the song in this chapter.**

**It's isn't my song, by the way. Oh, how I wish.**

**Oh, and Glee isn't mine either... ):**

* * *

><p>Blaine's first few days at McKinley had been hectic, and it was barely Wednesday. After talking with Rachel about the glee club and meeting some of her friends, Blaine decided that he really did want to join. He wanted to be a part of something special again.<p>

He had been getting slushied practically every other hour since Monday, and it had always been the same jock. Rachel had informed him that the jock's name was Dave Karofsky, and that he was head quarterback of the football team, also dating Kurt Hummel.

Blaine had figured it would be typical: the popular cheerleader dating the popular football player. He had seen it all the time on TV, and why would it be any different here? Of course, Blaine had never seen it until now, seeing as he previously went to an all-boys school.

It didn't bother him, though. Blaine liked being friends with Rachel, and even being her neighbor. He loved sitting with the glee kids at lunch, and he didn't care what kind of crazy things happened to him for socializing with them.

That Wednesday morning, Blaine was walking down the hall with Rachel and one of her friends, Tina Cohen-Chang. They had been talking about different Broadway musicals ever since they had stopped to get coffee.

Blaine had slowly drifted out of the conversation, and only spoke when asked a question, or something was directed at him. He was still observing the behavior of some of the students around the hallways and during class, thinking about how much he missed the feeling of security he had back at Dalton.

As the trio stopped at Rachel's locker so she could get her stuff out, Tina brought up the topic of the Glee Club.

"So Blaine," Tina began. "Were you still considering joining Glee Club? I mean all of us really like you, and I guess you wouldn't be hanging with us unless you liked us too, so… I know it's social suicide, but we'd love for you to join. We really would! We need the members, and I'm sure you have an excellent voice." She spoke softly to him with a smile, which Blaine gladly returned.

Rachel looked at him hopefully, as did Tina, causing Blaine to giggle. "Of course I've thought about it, guys. I really do think I'd like to join. I miss singing with the Warblers, and I'm sure being in New Directions will be just as great of an experience." He assured them both with a nod and a huge grin.

Both of the girls looked at each other, back at him, then squealed and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"That's great Blaine! I'll just ask Mr. Schuester if you can audition tomorrow, since I'm sure you're not even close to prepared today." Rachel stated with a vigorous nod and adjusted Blaine's bowtie.

Blaine gave her a skeptical look before shrugging and smiling at Tina once again.

* * *

><p>Going home at the end of the day, now wearing his 3rd outfit due to slushies from the jocks, Blaine had decided that practically nothing could ruin his mood.<p>

He was excited about auditioning for the New Directions, and he was excited to tell his mom. He knew she'd be happy that Blaine was finally becoming a part of something again, but he wouldn't tell her that he was getting red dye number 6 all over his clothes practically every single day.

As he arrived home, he was brainstorming what song he would sing. Giving a quick hello and a kiss on the cheek to his mom, he hurried up the stairs, grabbed his guitar, and began to practice whatever was on his mind.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine was extremely confident about his audition. It would happen after school, during the club's meeting, and Blaine was eager to impress his new friends.<p>

To say Blaine was talented was an understatement. He had been the lead singer of the Warblers, which wasn't his choice. He simply auditioned, and they picked him for every solo. None of his teammates complained either, they all loved his voice.

Busily wondering if New Directions would be as accepting towards him as the Warblers were, he didn't notice Karofsky and Azimio walking towards him with slushies.

The both of them threw their drinks right in Blaine's smiling face before walking off and high-fiving each other with immense laughter. But it was as if Blaine was immune to slushies that day, and he wasn't bothered by it in the least, continuing to smile as he found his way to the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, Blaine had been slushied about 3 more times after his first in the morning. What did they gain from doing that, anyway? However, he still didn't care.<p>

His stomach was bubbling with enthusiasm as he walked into the choir room, getting a thousand hellos from all of his new friends, and he returned them happily.

"Hello, Blaine. You must be here for your audition!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed proudly giving him a friendly pat on the back. "Just start whenever you feel like it."

"Thanks, sir." Blaine nodded at him and pulled a chair over from the corner. He beckoned one of the students in the corner to pass him a nearby acoustic guitar.

He made himself comfortable in the seat before taking a huge breath and closing his eyes.

_You can do this, Anderson. They're gonna love you. There's no way they can say no to you, they need new members. They'll take anyone, but that doesn't mean that you're bad. Hopefully they'll give honest opinions._

Finished with reassuring himself, he slowly placed his hands and fingers in the proper places and began with a soft strum.

"This is… um, originally a duet but I'll just… I'll try my best." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

_Every night I walked the streets  
>Never dreaming what could happen<br>Sad and so lonely  
>I saw in the mirror my reflection<br>Staring back at me  
>I thought, will I ever find what I need<em>

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_  
><em>And baby we'll dance through the night<em>  
><em>Cuz no one's got what we've got going<em>  
><em>Happiness never held on to me<em>  
><em>Until you had me see<em>  
><em>That together we're just better off<em>

_Oh my heart's been tried_  
><em>Time and again<em>  
><em>Always thought that it was me but<em>  
><em>I see now just how wrong I was<em>  
><em>No, I haven't known you for a lifetime<em>  
><em>But somehow I've never been more sure that you're for me<em>  
><em>Baby please<em>  
><em>don't leave, just come and dance with me tonight<em>

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_  
><em>And baby we'll dance through the night<em>  
><em>Cuz no one's got what we've got going<em>  
><em>Happiness never held on to me<em>  
><em>Until you had me see<em>  
><em>That together we're just better off<em>

_Don't be cruel to me_  
><em>Oh, I've wanted more<em>  
><em>And I've been wrong before<em>

_So much learning to lose_  
><em>But you're not a day too soon<em>  
><em>So say you feel the same and<em>  
><em>We'll never be lonely anymore<em>

_But i'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_  
><em>And baby we'll dance through the night<em>  
><em>Cuz no one's got what we've got going<em>  
><em>Happiness never held on to me<em>  
><em>Until you had me see<em>  
><em>That together we're just better off<em>

When he finally finished, the whole room was silent. Blaine's heart was thumping loudly in his chest, he was sure all of New Directions could hear his heavy breath.

He was about to apologize and walk out quickly when all of their faces transformed into broad grins and they all clapped and cheered.

Blaine's face changed from one of worry to one of relief and he started laughing as the whole group surrounded him and praised him with how good they thought he sounded.

There was a large group hug; even Mr. Schue got it on it.

"Welcome our newest member, Blaine Anderson!"

Tears of joy sprung to Blaine's eyes, but he blinked them away quickly.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. The real nerve that kid had. Maybe Dave was right, and Blaine had been talking about him to none other than Rachel.<p>

He had been hiding his anger from all of his friends, but it was really pissing him off. He was frustrated that for once, he didn't get what he wanted, and someone actually challenged him like that. The new kid, for shit's sake.

With an over-exaggerated sigh, Kurt slinked through the halls, a bad aura surrounding him. Even the people that usually greeted him daily were smart enough to stay away, which Kurt was grateful for.

He passed awkwardly by Blaine and Rachel, trying to ignore the both of them at Rachel's locker, but he did hear what Rachel was telling him as he walked by.

"I'm so glad you made it into New Directions, Blaine! You know we need…"

_Wait what? The new fool is in Nude Erections now?_

Kurt's somewhat pouted mouth formed into a devilish smirk. He knew exactly how to get back at Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I liked it. Did you!  
><strong>

**Have you guys seen the clip for Sexy And I Know It from the next episode? I can't get it out of my head now. Ricky Martin has that effect. xD**


End file.
